Pasando de la Amistad al¿Amor?
by Anael-D02
Summary: Sora y Matt estan entrando a la Adolesencia y comienzan a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia COMPLETO.SORATO.
1. pensamientos de Sora

Este es mi segundo FF ojala les guste solo son 2 capitulos!

Pasando de la Amistad al…¿Amor?

Pensamientos de Sora

Hola mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, hace un tiempo cumplí 12 años, pronto pasaremos a primero de secundaria ya que estamos en los últimos meses de clases. Saben ..a pesar de mi corta edad tengo muchos problemas con mi madre, a ella pues, que se puede decir….a ella no le gusta como soy, somos muy diferentes empezando porque a mi me gustan los deportes y a ella… las flores. No digo que no sean bonitas, de hecho me gustan, pero… yo quiero jugar futbol, aunque me estoy empezando a interesar en el tenis

En fin! Que se puede hacer, en este mismo momento estoy en el parque, estoy bajo un árbol muy grande que da sombra, traigo puesto mi uniforme de futbol, se suponía que hoy tenia un partido y mi amigo Tai también estaría ahí el es el capitán del equipo, pero no iré, porque mi mamá me lo prohibió, me lastime el tobillo y no quiere que valla, justo como hace 3 años. Tener esas peleas me lastiman, me lastiman y MUCHO mas aún si son con mi mamá.

Sora?-

Uh?-escuche una voz atrás de mi, rodé mi cuerpo un poco hacia atrás para ver quien era y lo vi: Yamato Ishida. Es uno de mis mejores amigos, lo…lo… quiero mucho, si lo quiero mucho.

Que te pasa?-me pregunto sentándose a mi lado-

Le contare? Si después de todoo, el me inspira mucha confianza, el siempre me aconseja bien y es muy maduro, siempre sabe que decir, y se que no le contara a nadie

Es que… mi mamá y yo..nos volvimos a pelear-dije casi en un susurro la ultimas 4 palabras pero suficiente como para que me escuche.

A ya veo…por el futbol ..no?-

Si ,otra vez por el… futbol-me quede callada un momento pero quería preguntarle algo, necesitaba saber-¿cres que es malo que… juegue futbol?

Que?..no Sora, no es malo-me dijo algo extrañado.

y..y..porque a mi mamá no le gusta, sabes incluso.. estuve pensando en dejar de jugar futbol y practicar el ikebana como mi mamá, porque tal vez así no tengamos tantos problemas y..-me interrumpes

Sora…-me llamo fuerte y claro- a ti no te gusta el ikebana-me dijo con un a pequeña sonrisa, la cual no entiendo, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Ya se pero..lo hago por mi mamá y..y..-otra vez me interrumpió y me dijo:

Sora, esta bien que te preocupes por la relación con tu madre, se vale, pero no se vale que vallas por el mundo cumpliendo los sueños y expectativas de todos si tu no estas contenta y feliz con eso solo para hacer feliz a los demás.-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y no tengo la mas mínima y remota idea del porque me pongo nerviosa y siento como me ruborizo un poco. Giro mi cabeza a otro lado para que no lo note.

Pero si no lo hago… los pleitos van a continuar aunque ya no son tan graves como antes gracias a biyomon.-

Haz intentado hablar con ella…SIN PELEAR-me dijo recalcando muy bien las ultimas dos palabras, yo rio ante tal acción al igual que Matt.

Creo..creo que no-digo apenada y bajando la cabeza

Ves, ahí esta el problema… trata de hablar con tu mamá sin pelear-

Pero aunque lo intente… siempre me lastima mucho-digo tratando de evitar que salgan un par de lagrimas que querían salir desde que estaba peleando con mamá.

Sora, hay algo que me quieras contar… sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

Bueno.. si Matt si hay algo-

Te escucho-dijo regalándome una hermosa…sonrisa

Es que… hoy en la mañana que estaba poniéndome mi uniforme para ir al partido…mi mamá fue a mi cuarto y cuando me vio comenzó a decir que no debía ir porque me había vuelto a lastimar el tobillo cuando me caí de las escaleras, después le dije que no iba a jugar solo iba a estar en la banca y … pues… comenzamos a pelear-

Aja-

Pero lo que en realidad me lastimo fueron las palabras que me dijo:" hija, Sora, no eres un varón atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica. Eres una señorita y debes comportarte y actuar como una". Eso me hace pensar que mi mamá piensa lo mismo que todos… que soy como un chico y no una niña.-ya no podía contener las lagrimas, recordar que mi mamá pensara lo mismo que todos me daña mucho. De pronto sentí un brazo alrededor de mi, era Matt que me estaba abrazando. Instantáneamente me puse como un tomate! Últimamente siempre que estoy asi de cerca de e me pongo nerviosa. Yo necesitaba ese abrazo lo correspondí y llore silenciosamente un rato, cuando me calme me dijo:

Sabes Sora es comprensible que tu madre te dijera eso, pues eres su única hija y eres mujer y como tu dijiste, son muy diferentes, a ella le gustan los arreglos de flores y a ti los deportes.. ¿no crees? , piensa que tu siendo su única hija quisiera que fueras como su mamá… o al menos parecidas.. Pero hehe da la casualidad que son como el agua y el aceite.-dijo Matt tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Lo logro, Sora solto una pequeña risita y se separo un poco de el. Estaba un poco ruborizada.

Jajajaja..tienes razón..gracias Matt-dije dandole una sonrisa y limpiándome unas cuantas lagrimas que solte. Paso un rato en un silencio hasta que Matt me volteo a ver y me dijo:

Sabes tengo una mejor idea que estar aqui sentados-dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Que es?- Matt comenzó a hacerme cosquillas a ,hasta que yo también continúe con su juego.

ajaja basta.. ajaja Matt!-

que?ajjaja.. tu ajaj empezaste.. ajajaja- y estuvimos como 10 minutos corriendo por todo el parque haciéndonos cosquillas hasta que nos cansamos y terminamos tirados en el césped. Estar con Matt me gusta mucho, el me enetiende y sabe aconsejarme no! Otra vez estoy comenzando a sentir que me pongo roja… desde cuando hay tantos sonrrojos cuando hablamos?.. ahora que lo pienso.. ¡Ni siquiera estamos hablando! Estoy viendo el cielo y que por cierto estoy muy comoda con Matt a mi lado y …

sora!-

eh?-

esque te estaba hablando pero no contestabas..¿sigues triste?-me pregunto un poco angustiado

amm no esque… el cielo es muy bonito..jaja "_Dios que excusa mas tonta..que bonito esta el cielo¿ otra cosa mejor no se te pudo ocurrir sorita?" _y que pasa?-

a que se esta haciendo tarde que tal si ya nos vamos a casa?-

a claro…- el camino fue comodo íbamos bromeando y contando chistes y como vivimos cerca nos fuimos juntos.

Bueno esta es tu casa Sora nos vemos mañana en la escuela-me dijiste con una bella sonrrisa

Claro Matt y… gracias..por todo..otra vez-me dio pena porque hehe nose..asi que se imaginaran el incomodo rubor seapodera de mi otra vez!

Para que estamos los amigos…. Bueno adiós Sora!-

Si Adios!-Dios! Que paz siento con Matt, que mal que ya se va … no es por nada pero.. creo que me estoy enamorando de el…PERO QUE DIGO SOLO TENGO 12 AÑOS! No puedo! NO!...y además.. seguro que el no siente lo mismo por mi… creo que mis sentimientos pasaron de la amistad a…al amor..NO!... mejor entro a mi casa ya.

Bueno este es el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado! Yo disfrute mucho haciéndolo!

Próximo capitulo: Pensamientos de Matt .


	2. Pensamientos de Matt

Este es el segundo capi.. gracias por los consejos! Los tome en cuenta =) espero que les guste muuucho.. jaja es broma ^^ bueno los dejo con el capi.

Pensamientos de Matt

Me llamo Yamato Ishida, tengo 12 años ,los cumplí hace poco, pronto pasare a primero de secundaria. Estoy aprendiendo a tocar el bajo pues me gusta mucho la música. ¿Saben?, aunque me llamo Yamato, prefiero que me digan Matt. Hoy mi papá se fue a trabajar muy temprano y al parecer va a regresar hasta en la noche… creo..no no creo ME VOY A ABURRIR MAS QUE DE COSTUMBRE! Será mejor que salga un rato a despejarme.

Bien estoy caminando por el parque, me gusta mucho venir a este parque, en este parque nos reunimos cada 1º de agosto, aunque solo van dos años desde que fuimos al digimundo hehe. Creo que voy a ir al árbol donde siempre nos sentamos. Cuando llego e topo con una sorpresa, había una persona ahí y no era cualquier persona era ella: Sora Takenouchi, ella es mi mejor amiga al igual que Taichi, al parecer se ve trise, voy a ir a ver si puedo animarla un poco, después de todo ella es muy…es mi amiga.

Sora?—pregunte llegando por detrás de ella

Uh?-se da vuelta para ver quien era y luego le vuelvo a preguntar:

¿Qué te pasa?-se ve con una cara un poco dudosa de contarme, pero si ella no quiere hacerlo no la voy a presionar, pero al parecer me tiene confianza y me va a contar lo que le pasa eso me da gusto

Esque… mi mamá y yo… volvimos a pelear-me dijo en un susurro audible las ultimas 4 palabras. Ya me imagino de que se puede tratar solo que mejor le voy a preguntar para estar seguro.

A ya veo…es por el futbol …¿no?- pregunte mirándola , pero ella no se da cuenta.

Si otra vez… es por el futbol-me dijo un poco apagada-crees que es malo que… juegue futbol?-me extraña esa pregunta.

¿Qué?... no, no es malo Sora-

y..y..porque a mi mamá no le gusta, sabes incluso.. estuve pensando en dejar de jugar futbol y practicar el ikebana como mi mamá, porque tal vez así no tengamos tantos problemas y..-comenzó a decirme todas esas cosas clásicas de Sora Takenouchi: preocuparse por los demás antes que ella, me encanta su forma de ser.

Sora-le llame mirando su mirada preocupada, me encanta esa mirada, sonrío-a ti no te gusta el ikebana.

Ya se pero..lo hago por mi mamá y..y..-prefiero interrumpirla.. ya se lo que viene un… "discurso" culpándose de su mala relación con su madre, pero debe saber que ella no tiene la culpa.

Sora, esta bien que te preocupes por la relación con tu madre, se vale, pero no se vale que vallas por el mundo cumpliendo los sueños y expectativas de todos si tu no estas contenta y feliz con eso solo para hacer feliz a los demás-dije mirándola a los ojos… por cierto muy bonitos..por algo ella voltea a ver a otro lado pero alcanzo a ver que se ruboriza un poco y no tengo idea de porque yo también lo hago, por suerte ella no se da cuenta. comienza a hablar otra vez

Pero si no lo hago… los pleitos van a continuar aunque ya no son tan graves como antes gracias a biyomon.-

Haz intentado hablar con ella…SIN PELEAR- le recalco muy bien las dos ultimas palabras, ella rie un poco y yo la imito.

Creo..creo que no-dijo apenada y bajando la cabeza, sonrío al verla tan apenada, se ve graciosa y le digo sin evitar una sonrisa:

Ves, ahí esta el problema… trata de hablar con tu mamá sin pelear-pero Sora dijo algo que me sorprendió

Pero aunque lo intente… siempre me lastima mucho- sus ajos se tornaron un poco llorosos, espero que no valla a llorar , pero debe saber que puede confiar en mi

Sora, hay algo que me quieras contar… sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

Bueno… si Matt, si hay algo- me dijo acomodándose un poco

Te escucho-dije regalándole una sonrisa

Es que… hoy en la mañana que estaba poniéndome mi uniforme para ir al partido…mi mamá fue a mi cuarto y cuando me vio comenzó a decir que no debía ir porque me había vuelto a lastimar el tobillo cuando me caí de las escaleras, después le dije que no iba a jugar solo iba a estar en la banca y … pues… comenzamos a pelear-

Aja-

Pero lo que en realidad me lastimo fueron las palabras que me dijo:" hija, Sora, no eres un varón atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica. Eres una señorita y debes comportarte y actuar como una". Eso me hace pensar que mi mamá piensa lo mismo que todos… que soy como un chico y no una niña- oh no! Poco a poco sentí como mi corazón se estremecía , ¿la razón?..Sora comenzó a llorar. Sentí una necesidad de abrazarla que no se de donde carajos salió, pero solo quería consolarla, entonces lo hice pase un brazo por su espalda, ella correspondió mi acción y duro un rato llorando, desahogándose. Cuando estuvo mas calmada le dije:

Sabes Sora es comprensible que tu madre te dijera eso, pues eres su única hija y eres mujer y como tu dijiste, son muy diferentes, a ella le gustan los arreglos de flores y a ti los deportes.. ¿no crees? , piensa que tu siendo su única hija quisiera que fueras como su mamá… o al menos parecidas.. Pero hehe da la casualidad que son como el agua y el aceite.-dije en un intento de hacerla logre solto una pequeña risita. Luego se separo un poco de mi estaba levemente rojita, se veía tan linda.

Jajajaja..tienes razón..gracias Matt-dijo sonriente y limpiándose las lagrimas que hacia un rato había dejado caer. Aunque yo se que sta mejor, la veo un poco triste,y para animarla se me ocurrió algo.

Sabes tengo una mejor idea que estar aqui sentados-dije comenzando a aguantarme la risa de imaginármela…

Que?-comencé a hacerle cosquillas hasta que ella también empezó a hacérmelas a mi.

ajaja basta.. ajaja Matt!-

que?ajjaja.. tu ajaj empezaste.. ajajaja.- estuvimos como 10 minutos corriendo por todo el parque haciéndonos cosquillas hasta que nos cansamos y terminamos tirados en el césped. Que divertida es Sora, no puedo creer que tantos chicos de la escuela crean que es mas como un chico y que es aburrida.¡ ES LA MEJOR CHICA DEL MUNDO!... aunque también a muchos les atrae.. ash tonterías mejor nos vamos a casa, ya se esta haciendo tarde.

Sora..oye sora..-

"…"-

Sora.. sora!-

Eh?-pregunto como despertando de un sueño y me preocupe, pensé que seguía triste

esque te estaba hablando pero no contestabas..¿sigues triste?-

amm no esque… el cielo es muy bonito..jaja-me dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa y un poco…bueno amm…boba hehe…YO NUNCA DIJE ESO!-que pasa?-siguio preguntando-

a… que se esta haciendo tarde que tal si ya nos vamos a casa?-

a claro…- el camino fue comodo íbamos bromeando y contando chistes y como vivimos cerca nos fuimos juntos.

Bueno esta es tu casa Sora nos vemos mañana en la escuela- le dije sonriendo

Claro Matt y… gracias..por todo..otra vez-dijo un poco apenada y ruborizándose otra vez… me encanta verla asi.

Para que estamos los amigos…. Bueno adiós Sora!-dije dándome la vuelta.

Si Adios!-

Santo Dios.. Sora es increíble… de verdad los chicos que piensan que es como un chico y que es aburrida son unos…TONTOS por asi decirlo y los que no.. pues tambiennporque sora es SOLO MIA… que dije?.. genial ya me estoy volviendo loco.._"por sora"_… ahora que lo pienso hoy he estado diciendo puras cosas raras.. como_"que linda se ve sonrrojada","necesito abrazarla"_ , QUE PIENSAS MATT! TIENES 12 AÑOS!... pero no logro evitarlo.. creo que… la amistad que siento por Sora ahora se convierte en…Amor..

FIN

Bueno aquí termino orto proyecto!,¿ Saben? Se su`ponía que este iba a ser un FF de los obstáculos que aveces tenemos en la vida narrado por Sora pero.. no se como termino siendo un Sorato en 15 minutos… hehe de hecho tengo pensado hacer ese FF me parece un buen tema.

Espero que les haya gustado, como dije en un principio disfruto mucho haciendo mis fics y ahora estoy trabajando en un FF de una experiencia personal , pronto lo podrán leer!

Bueno ,e despido y espero que les haya gustado de verdad!

Anael-D02 =)


End file.
